The Heart Grows Fonder
by RosePetalsAndSnowFlakes
Summary: Aang has disappeared without a trace. Katara is left heartbroken and is slowly losing hope.Will she be able to find him and figure out why he left her just when everything started to work out? Will Aang be able to save Katara from all the pain?


The moon looked lovely. My constant companion. In a way, I envied the moon, being so detached from the world and existing silently and surely. It graced the world at night with its heavenly glow. I too felt detached, cut off from the world. I no longer seemed to care about anything or anyone. I spoke when spoken to, faked a smile when it seemed necessary, and hid my feelings behind a mask of indifference.

I was standing in the balcony of my home in the South Pole. It was restored to its former glory, looking exactly like its sister tribe in the North Pole. As I stood on the frozen floor, a gentle breeze caressed my face. I closed my eyes wanting nothing more but to be immune to the wind's effects. But that would be impossible. Everything reminded me of him. Everything. It was as if all of nature was mocking me.

I haven't been able to sleep peacefully in the longest of times. It seems every time my eyes close, I see a memory of him. A good or bad memory didn't matter, it hurts just the same. His crooked smile and his dusky eyes, that never failed to captivate my attention, were permanently burned vividly into my mind. But I guess in some way, it is my fault I'm going through this. I never tried to move on. How could I? With every passing day and every lonely night, my heart's desire for him simply grew and strengthened.

I find myself unusually drawn towards the sky, especially during stormy weather. It reminded me of his eyes, always so expressive. His emotions were always shown so clearly, so strongly. My eyes started to tear up and become glossy, effecting my vision. I looked up and blinked away my tears furiously. It was all pathetic really. Waiting for someone that I knew would never come. Nevertheless, I waited. Waiting for the man I loved, still love, and will always love, to show up and bring happiness into my life once again. To make me smile without feeling forced. My thoughts started to drift.

It had happened all so suddenly. The firelord was defeated, Aang and I were finally together, and I was truly happy. A week after, I had woken up and had proceeded to walk towards Aang's room to find the door fully open. I walked inside and noticed his room looked uninhabited. I rubbed my eyes, still feeling sleepy and not fully lucid. But when I opened them again, nothing had changed. He was nowhere in sight. The bed was done and the room was empty. Trying not to jump to conclusions, I asked everyone I knew including the servants where the Avatar was, but no one knew. I ran to the stables to see if a certain flying bison was there, but I was once again disappointed. Everyone started coming up with excuses for Aang's sudden disappearance.

"Maybe he was called away suddenly," Sokka had suggested. Would he really just dissapear without telling a single person? Without telling me?

"Yeah," Toph had said, nodding her head. "He probably had to go do some Avatar stuff and didn't have time to tell us." I decided I would just accept their theories. For now. There wasn't much I could do about the situation. He would soon be back in a little while and explain to us what was so urgent that he had to leave and we would all return back to our happy little lives. Foolish. A week passed and my worry grew. It seemed that my brother finally started to take the situation seriously. Zuko asked all his contacts if there were any news of the Avatar. But there weren't any, it seemed like he had disappeared off the face of the planet.

Weeks turned into months that turned into years. Toph decided to return back to her parents. After hearing of her involvement with helping the Avatar defeat the firelord, her parents decided to allow Toph more freedom and not try to baby her so much. Sokka and Suki left to live in the Earth Kingdom for awhile as their romance flourished. I'm happy for them, I really am. And me? I figured I could be of some use in the rebuilding of my tribe. I still haven't heard any news of him. People say that he disappeared just as he had done previously. That now that he accomplished his goal, there wasn't anything left he would want to stay for.

All that was stupid, there was still alot of problems in the world that needed the Avatar's involvement. But the real question to me was, wasn't I worth staying for?

I groaned. Thinking about the past put me in a more depressing mood than usual.

5 years, 10 months, and 23 days. Thats how long its been and I still look up at the sky, hoping to see the outline of a 2 ton flying animal.

Pathetic.

Before I knew it, the sun had started rising and a new day was beginning. I walked back inside, silently praying that this day would be different.

**Thanks for reading! Thats chapter one! If its not too much trouble, please let me know what you think of it so far and if its worth continuing.**

**once again, thanks **


End file.
